utaulyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Make a Wish
|singers = AERIS |producers = Marvin Valentin (music) * Andoryu 77 (arrangement) * Aku P (tuning, lyrics) * Ziren37 (movie, illustration) * Hope, Tikaal, Ahn Duy (special thanks) |links = }} Background A song made as an entry for the CrusherP contest. Lyrics make a wish, close your eyes and tell me what's what your heart really wants go look up the sky so I can hear you. make a wish and watch me move so fast between the clouds so I'm all ready for you. the day when my mission started I was just flying on the sky, at night waiting for someone waiting through the time suddenly a whisper reached my ear it was softly saying "please help me, please help me" "help me, I'm begging on my knees". You're the one, you pretty little soul full of dreams I'm your star, stop crying, there's no use for that but I'm dumb, and something just felt like a crash and I fell down the sky, on a christmas night make a wish, close your eyes and tell me what's what your heart really wants go look up the sky so I can hear you. make a wish and watch me move so fast between the clouds so I'm all ready for you. so far away to even see your face, to even know your name but again, I'm gonna reach you there I was in my way, in my sailing in the shadows of lost dreams, I see "I want to proof what I am meant to be" but what can I do to help this time? I could listen to some hearts and cries, hearts that cry, don't cry, I can't make up my mind I'm the one, the only with the power for change you're so far, hidden under all this sorrow one by one, I will take their wish, make it real and it was all lit up, on a christmas night make a wish, close your eyes and tell me what's what your heart really wants go look up the sky so I can hear you. make a wish and watch me move so fast between the clouds so I'm all ready for you. so far away to even see your face, to even know your name but again, I'm gonna reach you there feels good taking fantasies into the real feels true when the smiles is all that I see, I cannot stop fulfilling dreams I need to keep them out of tears just one step away, then it's finished mission just one step away, like an illusion You're the reason that I am here Were you looking for me? Now your wish is granted! make a wish, close your eyes and tell me if now your heart is back in charm go look up the sky so I can hear you. make a wish and watch me move so fast down from the clouds, so I'm all ready for you all. so far away to even see your face, to even know your name but again, I'm so glad that we met... External links * Bandcamp - Single Purchase * Instrumental Unofficial Category:English songs Category:UTAU:AERIS